Ryan Jacobson
Ryan Jacobson is the tragic character and the main antagonist of the 2012 psychological mystery thriller film House at the End of the Street. He was portrayed by Max Theriot. Ryan developed MPD (MPD means multiple personality disorder which is associated with dissociative identity disorder or DID) and carried around with him the very memory of his dead sister Carrie-Anne during his family's abuse to him for her death which led soon led to his parents' deaths and him all alone, and he later met Elissa Cassidy who moved in with her mother Dr. Sarah Cassidy. Biography A psychotic killer in a night-dress, killing first Mary Jacobson and then her husband John with a hammer in the middle of a stormy night. Their last words were "Carrie-Ann", the name of their daughter. The events are blurred and warped as if the killer is deranged or drugged. Four years later, a newly divorced woman, Sarah Cassidy, and her daughter Elissa Cassidy find the house of their dreams in a small upscale town. Sarah informs her daughter that they can afford the house because a house a few blocks away from them was where the massacred family lived. As told by the neighbors: four years earlier a girl named Carrie Anne Jacobson who killed her parents in the house next door and then fled into the woods. The townies believe that Carrie Anne drowned in the river yet her body has never been found, leaving others to believe that she lives in the woods. Carrie Anne's brother, Ryan Jacobson, is the sole survivor who at the time was looking after his ailing aunt far away. Ryan now lives alone in the house; the neighborhood hates the house as it drives down their property values. Bill Weaver, a local police officer, appears to be Ryan's only supporter. Against the wishes of Sarah, Elissa and Ryan begin a relationship with Elissa's friend Jillian agreeing to keep it a secret. He tells her that he accidentally injured Carrie Anne while they were swinging one day, he was supposed to be watching her while their parents were inside – his mother was getting high while his fatherwho too was high, watched TV. Carrie Anne fell off the swings as she wanted to go higher, and Ryan says that she got brain damage which makes her extremely aggressive. Ryan returned to the house just after the murders with his aunt, who died a year ago before Elissa and Sarah moved in. It is revealed to the viewer that Ryan has secretly been taking care of a girl who appears to be Carrie Anne in a hidden room. No locals know of the existence of Carrie Anne. Carrie Anne escapes the room on two occasions and appears to attempt to attack Elissa. During the second escape attempt, Ryan accidentally kills Carrie Anne while trying to hide her from a teenage couple and keep her quiet. In his grief, he visits a diner where a student waitress attempts to comfort him, giving him a slice of cake on the house. While visiting Elissa’s battle of the bands, several high school students led by Elissa's ignorant and arrogant neighbor Tyler Reynolds, vandalize Ryan’s car and attack him. In defense, Ryan breaks Tyler's ankle and runs home. The remaining students decide to burn his house down. Elissa stops the fire. Elissa then looks in the garbage and finds a packet of tampons and a box of contact lens. Whilst inside, Elissa finds Ryan's secret room. As Ryan arrives home, she is attacked by Carrie Anne. Ryan then comes in and restrains Carrie Anne while telling Elissa to leave the room. The audience is zoomed into view Carrie-Ann's eyes - one of which is brown, while the other is blue. Upstairs, Elissa finds a blue contact on her hand and remembers the box she saw in the garbage. She unrolls the box to see that it was a box for 'True Blue' contacts. She then looks further through the trash can and finds a wallet with a student i.d for Peggy Jones (the waitress from the diner that Ryan went to). At this moment, it is revealed that the current Carrie Anne is actually Peggy (Jordan Hayes) who has been held captive and made to look like Carrie Anne. In order to keep Carrie Anne secret, Ryan knocks Elissa out and ties her to a chair. He reveals that Carrie Anne actually died during the swing accident, by cracking her neck and getting no attention. but that he still needed Carrie Anne in his life. (Here we see a flashback where Ryan's father finishes burying Carrie Anne.) He knocks out the student and says he will make Elissa his new Carrie Anne. It becomes apparent that the first "Carrie Anne" rather was another victim attempting to escape from Ryan. When Weaver arrives, Ryan says Elissa isn't there, but Weaver decides to call her house phone (which has been call-forwarded to her cellphone) and then hears her cell phone ring inside the Jacobson house. In a scuffle with Ryan, Weaver tells Ryan that he has always defended him, but Ryan gets angry and stabs Weaver to death due to his betrayel and to the fact he have known about the abuse he suffered at his parents since the day he was there and all drugged at their house at the time of Carrie-Ann's death. Elissa escapes but is chloroformed by Ryan and thrown into the trunk of his car with Peggy's body. She awakens and escapes. Sarah arrives at the house and hears Elissa's screams, but is stabbed by Ryan. During a struggle, Ryan is shot several times by Elissa using Weaver's gun and finally knocked out by Sarah. Elissa and Sarah move out, and Ryan is shown in a mental hospital. To explain how he became disturbed and why he killed his parents, a flashback shows young Ryan, about to blow out birthday candles, but is being called Carrie Anne. He tells his mother his name is Ryan, not Carrie Anne, where she slaps him, telling him his name is Carrie Anne repeatedly, revealing his parents forced him to dress and act like Carrie Anne after she died, containing their grief. Gallery RyanwithElissa.jpg Carrie-Ann Jacobson.jpg|The memory of Ryan Jacobson's late, beloved sister, Carrie-Ann. Trivia *He shares similarities with Carrie White, The Bride in Black, Alessa Gillespie and Jacob Goodnight who were abused and/or neglected by relatives within their own familes. *Ryan's sister Carrie-Ann was portrayed by Grace Tucker-Duguay andher "older self" was portrayed by Eva Link (credited as "Fake Carrie Anne" in the film's end credits). *He also shared similarities with Bae Su-mi from A Tale of Two Sisters and Anna Ivers from The Uninvited who both suffered multiple personalty disorder after the deaths of their mother and sister. Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Teenage Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Imprisoned Villains